Another History
by Tatsumi-san
Summary: "Bom dia: Bom dia é uma expressão usada por pessoas falsas que querem desejar á outras pessoas igualmente falsas um falso bom dia"  Japão 2010, Nova York 1989, Paris 1811.  3 pessoas de 3 épocas e 3 lugares diferentes.


**Tokyo, Japão, início de Novembro, 2010**

-Bom dia...

_"Bom dia: Bom dia é uma expressão usada por pessoas falsas que querem desejar á outras pessoas igualmente falsas um falso bom dia"_

- ... espero que todos estejam cientes de que este é o segundo trimestre do ultimo ano que vocês tem antes da faculdade, tenho muitas esperanças por alguns de vocês, já outros, tenho certeza que só trarão desgosto ao nome de nosso colégio. Senhores atenção!  
_  
"Atenção: Palavra usada por pessoas que querem pensar que os outros pretendem vê-lo e ouvi-lo, na maioria das vezes os outros não pretendem, essa é uma da maioria das vezes."_

- ... Voltando á nossa revisão sobre revolução francesa e o império, srta. Sasaki o quê foi e o quê representa até hoje a Tomada da Bastilha?  
- Anh... tem alguma coisa haver com passagem de alguma coisa não é?

"_Idiotas: Idiotas são pessoas das quais eu tenho pena, mentira, desejo que eles morram, DIE MOTHEFUCKER DIE!"_

-Muito bem srta. Sasaki, a Tomada da Bastilha representou a passagem da idade Moderna para a Contenporânea.

_"Bajulação: Bajulação é uma ação que ocorre quando algum idiota tem o pai milhonário e todos os outros são obrigados a trata-lo como um rei"_

- O Quê você poderia me dizer sobre Maximilien de Robespierre, srta. Ferhad?  
- Maximilien de Robespierre foi um adivogado e político Francês que governou a França na época do terror, ele era conheçido como "o Incorruptível" e era o principal membro do partido da montanha durante a convenção.  
- Boa análise srta. Ferhad

"_Percebo que recebi diversos olhares de ódio principalmente da rainha dos idiotas, apenas ignoro e continuo minha anotaçõ só mais uma informação, Robespierre em sua juventude teve a oportunidade de conheçer o Rei Luís XVI e a Rainha Maria Antonieta por causa de suas grandes conquistas acadêmicas, ele foi tratado com tanto desdém que quando tomou o poder na França condenou-os a guilhotina."_

"Guilhotina: Guilhotina é uma excelente maneira de matar os demais. P.S.:Ainda prefiro assasinatos em massa"

- Muito bem senhores vejo vocês amanhã.

_Meu nome é Tatsumi, só Tatsumi. Odeio meu sobrenome. Sou uma aluna do terceiro ano do ensino médio de um colégio japonês. Tudo bem, eu tenho um sobrenome, e é Ferhad, é belo, o significado e etc . Todavia, por motivos maiores eu o odeio. Continuando eu tenho 17 anos, estudo, trabalho, o quê mais você quer ouvir? Ah, meus problemas com os outros alunos? Isso se deve em parte á meu sobrenome persa, a meu nome que é muito mais comum em homens (é como se existisse uma proibição á mulheres terem nomes fortes), á eu ter nascido nos EUA e tambem por quê vez ou outra meus familiáres aparecem nos noticiários policiais._

_Agora mesmo a rainha dos idiotas e sua corja da falta de opinião própria, estão tentando de toda a maneira me tirar do sério, isso ocorre porquê se eu me descontrolar mais uma vez serei expulsa do colégio.Vão á Merda._

"Ir á merda: Ir á Merda é uma ação que muitos idiotas, bajuladores e irritantes deveriam praticar. Faria bem para o mundo"

Na ultima vez eu soquei ela, o namorado dela, e alguns outros idiotas, isso também pode ser um dos motivos pelo qual ela me odeia, não sei, não perco meu tempo pensando nisso. Ah, também esqueci de comentar que sou bolsista nesse colégio assim, não posso aprontar muito.

_"Trabalho: Trabalho pode ser definido como atividade que o homem moderno realiza apenas com a função de conseguir dinheiro, não existe isso de satisfação pessoal em trabalhar a menos que se adeque a definição abaixo"  
"Satisfação pessoal: Satisfação pessoal para o homem significa ser promovido e conseguir mais dinheiro"  
"Dinheiro: Dinheiro é o quê move o mundo"_

Estou no meu trabalho, eu trabalho para um cara dono de uma companhia de produtos farmacêuticos, na verdade, esse cara é um pedófilo que investe dinheiro na prostituição e tem sérios problemas com a Yakuza. Espero, sinceramente, que um dia apareça algum agente a Yakuza e metralhe ele com um AK-47.

"AK-47: AK-47 é a melhor maneira de se matar muita gente."

No caminho para minha casa estão os maloqueiros de sempre eles roubam a minha carteira, grande novidade, eles sempre fazem isso, já virou rotina, antes de ir ainda acerto a cara de um deles, vou para casa, a carteira está vazia, eles se foderam.

"Ir se foder: Ir se Foder é uma ação que muitos idiotas, bajuladores e irritantes deveriam praticar. Ver:Ir á merda"

_Mais um dia normal, tudo bem em poucos mesês me livrarei disso. Ah, eu moro sozinha sim. Como sou eu? Bem minah aparência afasta muitas pessoas de mim, me considero bonita, pelo menso mais bela que a maioria das mulheres, tenho cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas, sim eu fiz de propósito essas mechas para que os outros se afastem de mim, meus olhos são azuis, só isso já mostra que não sou daqui, esses olhos são herança de meu pai, onde ele está agora? Na cadeia, por quê? Bem , hoje eu não explicarei isso. Talvez amanhã._

"Boa Noite: Boa Noite é uma expressão usada por pessoas falsas que querem desejar á outras pessoas igualmente falsas um falso Boa Noite" Ver: Bom Dia.

**9 de Novembro de 1989, New York, Estados Unidos da América.**

Ele acabara de acordar havia uma loura oxigenada ao lado dele na cama, era o apartamento dela, do resto, ele não se lembrava, a vodka e a cerveja de ontem não permitiam que ele se lembra-se, foi só vodka e cerveja? Ele se perguntava. Tinha certeza que não, tinha quase certeza que na festa depois do show tinha feito alguma merda, não se lembrava qual, mas o quê eles poderiam fazer? Expulsa-lo da banda? Com certeza não, ele era o guitarrista principal e agora que a banda começaav a faser algum sucesso eles o expulsariam? Com certeza não.  
X se levantou da cama e procurou onde era o banheiro daquele apartamento, tomou um banho rápido, colocou suas roupas. Finalmente a loira tinha se leventado.  
-Bom dia, X!  
Ele não respondeu, por quê? Bem, ele não se lembrava do nome dela.  
- Vai ficar aqui comigo hoje?  
Ela começou a dizer enquando passava aos mãos nas costas dele de modo sensual.  
- Eu não, por quê ficaria?  
- Ontem você disse que me amava qe ficaria comigo para sempre.  
Ele havia dito isso memso ontem? Não se lembrava a ressaca o impedia. Bem era melhor ele ir já estava cansad da falação daquela mulher.  
- Olha, querida, eu flao isso para muitas mulheres, então até nunca mais!  
- O quê? Seu... seu...  
-Quando você conseguir terminar a frase me avise que eu tenho que ir.  
-Seu... HEARTBREAKER*  
_"Fazendo referência a música que Pat Benatar havia composta 10 anos antes? Até que essa garota é interessante. Acho que voltarei aqui hoje e direi que estou arrependido."_

Ele é X, o guitarrista solo de uma banda que está despontando na cena novayorkina atualmente, os cabelos dele são longos e ruivos, olhos castanhos, ele é sexy, sempre fora, as mulheres correm atrás dele, ele sabia disso, em uma semana sua banda se apresentaria no The Ritz, o maior show de sua carreira até aí, ele não tinha onde morar, por isso deixava suas coisas no lugar de ensaios e dormia e comia nas casas das mulheres, comia nos dois sentidos, pensava ele.

- Aê povo estou aqui de novo. Então vamos repassar o repertório do show de semana que vem?  
-Não  
-O quê foi?  
- Você não se lembra mesmo o que você fez no palco e falou ontem não é mesmo, X?  
Perguntava o vocalista da banda, Jack.  
-Não, mas qual é caras? Não é tudo curtição?  
-Não mais. Estamos te expulsando da banda.

**França, Novembro de 1811**

Angus era um grande general e trabalhava sempre visando o bem de sua nação, e seu imperador, Napoleão. Angus ainda era jovem, apenas 26 anos, mas suas habilidades em estratégia tranformaram ele em um dos principais conselheiros do imperador.  
Daphné era sua esposa, uma bela camponesa, cujos cabelos negros e os habitos selvagens fazia que ela fosse uma figurinha não muito querida na côrte francêsa, memso assim, ele a amava, mais do quê tudo neste mundo, ela também o amava, mas seuas habitos de camponesa faziam ela se sentir desconfortável com tanta sofisticação, por isso ela semrpe saía e deve longas caminhadas pelas ruas de Paris. essa foi sua ruína.

Angus estava parado olhando para o horizonte, em cima dos muros de seu castelo com uma arma apontada paar a própria cabeça. Daphné se fora, pensava ele, nada amis importava, nem sua nação, nem seu imperador. Ele não estava acostumado a lidar com mortes, nunca havia matado ninguém, nunca havia ido para guerra, suas conquistas eram apenas no campo intelectual, ele não podia viver sem sua Daphné não havia como, ele não tinha coragem nem mesmo para ir ver o corpo dela, para ir enterra-lo.

Antes que ele pudesse selar seu destino, um de seus empregados apareceu dizendo que o imperador o chamava, e que este sentia muito pela morte de sua esposa e que sua pátria precisava dele. O mais novo estrategista em todo império não se matou. Mesmo que o coração dele já tivesse morrido ele continuou a viver._  
_

_Extras:  
Dicionário Incorreto da Fanfic  
História: História é aquilo que já passou  
Francês: Fracês é um cara meio viado, que não toma banho e anda com uma boina e um baguete debaixo do braço.  
Baguete: Baguete é um pão muito grade que os francêses usam para diversas coisas.. Duplo Sentido  
Duplo Sentido:Duplo sentido ocorre quando você fala algo e alguém entende merda, ou quando você fala merda e alguém entende algo. Isso ocorre com as palavras que podem ter mais de um sentido.  
Merda: 1. Cocô  
2. Pessoas que parecem, falam, ou se vestem como cocô._


End file.
